


Papa Mia

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every girl wants her father at her wedding, but what if you have three possible fathers? Then you have to get creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Mia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/gifts).



  
**Title:** Papa Mia  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Other pairings/threesome:** Sky/Eileen (OCs), past Shacklebolt/Snape and Lupin/Snape implied.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 15,620  
 **Warning(s):** AU, filk, somewhat sexually irresponsible Snape.  
 **Prompt:** #110: Mamma Mia Snarry! Originally written for the 2009 [](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**snape_potter**](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/) Snarry a Thon fest.  
 **Summary:** Every girl wants her father at her wedding, but what if you have three possible fathers? Then you have to get creative.  
 **A/N:** Thank you to my wonderful beta readers, [](http://eeyore9990.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://sevfan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.dreamwidth.org/) , and to [](http://eeyore9990.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.dreamwidth.org/) for all the help with filking the lyrics (we had so much fun!). Delta, I hope you enjoy this, hon. All lyrics are in italics and are (for the most part) the ones composed by the rock group ABBA. The lyrics to “Dancing Queen” and “Our Last Summer”, however, have been filked to the tune of the original songs.

~*~

Papa Mia

~*~

The calm blue waters of the Mediterranean sparkled enticingly beneath the sun, forming the perfect backdrop for the whitewashed taverna nestled in the mountain over the Greek village, but inside one of the rooms, three girls ignored the outdoors as they giggled together.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married in only three days!”

Eileen nodded. “I know! It seems as if it was only yesterday that Sky asked me.” With a sigh, she flopped onto her back and stared at the wood-beam ceiling.

Her friends, Lisa and Ali, looked at each other for a long moment before jumping into the bed next to her. Cuddling close, one stroked her dark hair while the other whispered, “Why so serious? Don’t you want to get married? You’re only twenty; you don’t have you, you know.”

Eileen smiled. “Of course I know, it’s just...” Sitting up, she looked down at her friends before clearing her throat. “ _I have a dream_ ,” she whispered. “ _A song to sing. To help me cope with anything._ ”

Lisa sat up next to her. “Um, okay,” she said.

“ _If you see the wonder of a fairy tale, you can take the future even if you fail,_ ” Eileen sang. “ _I believe in angels, something good in everything I see. I believe in angels. When I know the time is right for me, I’ll cross the stream -- I have a dream_.”

Lisa, eyebrows raised, said, “I didn’t think you were literally going to sing.”

Ali nodded. “You shouldn’t sing, sweetie,” she said, patting Eileen’s arm. “Ever.”

Lisa winced. “You really, _really_ shouldn’t.”

Eileen stuck her tongue out at them. “What I’m saying is--”

“You have a dream?” Lisa deadpanned. “Yes, I think we get that. What is it, though?”

“To have my father walk me down the aisle.”

Ali rolled her eyes. “Uh, okay, so have your dad walk you down the aisle then. Duh.”

“No, I mean my _father_.”

“Yeah, that's what I said!” Ali cried.

“No. Listen to me. Severus is my dad. I didn't sprout from his head.” Both girls giggled at that image. “I have a father, too.”

Lisa’s eyes went wide. “Ohhh!  ANOTHER father.”

“Yes.”

“So you don't want Severus to walk you down the aisle?” Ali asked, frowning.

Eileen sighed. “Well, I'd sort of always pictured him in the Mother of the Bride role, you know?”

Lisa and Ali exchanged glances. “Severus? Mother of the Bride?” They both collapsed laughing, and when they saw the exasperated expression on Eileen’s face they only laughed harder.

Eileen crossed her arms. “When you’re done, maybe we can talk seriously about this?”

“Sorry,” Lisa gasped, wiping away tears. “Okay, so, father, aisle. Got it.”

Ali nodded, then narrowed her eyes. “Wait, do you even know who your father is?”

“No,” Eileen said, a smile flirting about her lips. “But...”

“But what?” both girls chimed in. “Spill!”

“I’m _this_ close to finding out!” Eileen leaned forward. “Swear you won’t say anything.”

“We swear!” Lisa said, holding up her pinkie finger.

After the appropriate vows had been made, Lisa and Ali settled back, eager for the story. Eileen didn’t keep them waiting too long.

“I found Papa’s diary from before I was born!” she crowed. “And I read it!”

“Oh my God!” Ali cried. “Does it say who your father is?”

Eileen giggled. “Well, I read it and in one entry he was talking about a date with the most luscious man, Harry Potter.”

“Mmm, _Harry_ ,” Lisa sighed. “Sexy name. Hey, haven’t I heard that name before? Wasn’t Harry Potter a war hero or something?”

Ali shrugged. “It’s probably not the same guy; that’s a common name, after all. Now shush! Eileen has to tell us about what happened on the date.”

“Well, Harry took Papa out on a romantic moonlit walk, they had champagne and strawberries on the beach, one thing led to another and--” Eileen grinned wickedly and whipped a small book out of her skirt. “Papa wrote: _honey, honey, nearly kill me, I'd heard about you before and I wanted to know some more. And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine_!”

“Oooh!” Lisa’s eyes were wide. “So they--?” She made an obscene gesture.

“Sounds like it!” Ali said, giggling. “So Harry Potter’s your dad, then?”

“Well, I thought so, until I kept reading,” Eileen whispered. “Two nights later he wrote another entry. ‘Had a date with _Remus_. He took me for a ride on his boat and one thing led to another and--’”

“Honey, Honey!” Lisa sang, giggling.

“Yes!” Eileen was convulsed with laughter. “Remus Lupin!”

“Ahahaha!” Ali was on her back, kicking her legs up at the ceiling. “So it was either Harry or Remus?”

“That’s what I concluded,” Eileen said, “except--”

“Except?” Lisa’s mouth dropped open. “Was there someone else?”

Eileen simply turned to a page in the book and read, “‘Went on a date with _Kingsley_ last night’. He was so handsome in his Auror’s robes!”

“An AUROR?” Ali cried.

“Shh! You’ll make Papa hear you!” Eileen hissed. After shooting a half-hearted glare at them, she continued. “It’s someone named Kingsley Shacklebolt, and yes, apparently he was as Auror. Anyway, the last thing Papa writes here is, _‘You look like a movie star, but I know just who you are and, to say the least, Kingsley is a beast!’”_

“Ohhh, honey, honey,” Ali crooned, clutching a pillow to her chest as she laughed. “Your papa was busy!”

“So do you think Kingsley’s your father?” Lisa asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe Papa knows who it was,” Eileen said. “I don’t think there’s a way for me to tell.” She smiled. “But I figure I’d know my father as soon as I see him.”

“Er,” Lisa was frowning. “But when will that happen? I mean, all the candidates are a continent away.”

“Probably not at the moment,” Eileen said, biting her lip.

“Oh my God, what did you do?” Ali demanded. “You didn’t--”

“I wrote to them about three months ago and invited them all to my wedding!” Eileen burst out.

“You did not!”

“I did so.” Eileen rolled onto her stomach and looked at her friends. “I told you, I want my _father_ to walk me down the aisle. This way I’ll have a shot of that happening.”

“What did your papa say?”

Eileen shook her head. “I haven’t told him, and you can’t either, you promised, remember?”

Lisa snorted. “Fine, but he’s a smart man. When he sees his old _friends_ Harry, Remus, and Kingsley show up out of the blue, he’s sure to guess something’s up.”

Shrugging, Eileen said, “He’ll just figure they’re on holiday, won’t he?”

Ali raised an eyebrow. “Eileen, we love your papa, but he’s _very_ suspicious. He’ll know something is going on.”

“Not if I tell them all to stay hidden,” Eileen said, a thoughtful look on her face. “All I have to do is meet them at the dock and bring them up here without Papa seeing. Piece of cake, right?”

Lisa patted her on the head. “Sure,” she muttered, sharing a look with Ali. “If you say so.”

~*~

Severus inspected his reflection in the mirror once more before starting out for the dock. With a last look at his greying hair, he rolled his eyes at himself. _It’s not as if they don’t know what you look like,_ he told himself as he walked. He was more curious to see how well his friends had aged.

As he approached the dock, he was greeted by two men, both calling out to him. “Severus!” Well, one man and one ghost, but really, Albus was very vital for a ghost.

Severus still considered him a friend, mentor, and all around pain in the arse, and he looked the same, even though he was dead. _Although really, when one was already a million years old, how much older could one look?_ Severus reflected dryly.

Standing beside him, somehow managing to look amazingly cool and collected despite the Mediterranean sun beating down on him, was Lucius.

They were both wearing wizarding robes, but that was where all similarity ended. Despite his transparency, Albus’ robes were clearly visible and were bright blue with orange trim and small iridescent beads sewn in a haphazard pattern. Lucius had opted for more traditional garb, although, Severus noted with amusement, he had chosen beige linen. “Lucius, Albus, you’ve arrived safely I see.”

Lucius tossed back his hair. “Travel by international Portkey is not what I remember,” he sneered. “I shall be having a few words with the transportation authorities when I return.”

Albus rolled his eyes and, after shooting an exasperated look at Lucius, moved past him to approach Severus. “Well, my trip was certainly fine,” he said, peering closely into Severus’ eyes. “And you look uncommonly fine, my boy, better than I’ve seen you look in years.”

Could ghosts practice Legilimency? Severus found he didn’t care. Inclining his head, he said, “It’s a simple life here, but I find it suits me.”

Lucius, clearly feeling left out, extended his arm to Severus, who, upon taking it, found himself enfolded in Lucius’ embrace. After pulling back, Lucius, too, inspected Severus and asked, “So, a taverna?”

A smirk curving his lips, Severus inclined his head. “Indeed, a taverna, and it’s all mine. It’s no Malfoy Manor, but it’s home.”

Lucius looked around then nodded. “I suppose I see the appeal, albeit rustic.” With a sniff, he said, “I assume the elves will bring the bags up?”

Eyebrow raised, Severus waved his wand and levitated Lucius’ bags. “Sorry, Lucius, but we’ve no house-elves here. When I said rustic, I meant rustic.”

They chatted as they walked, Lucius filling the others in on Ministry gossip. Despite his deceased status, Albus gave every impression of being very interested in the news. “Sadly, we don’t hear that much news in the afterlife,” he said.

When they reached the bottom of the hill, Lucius frowned, and as he struggled up the hand-hewn stone steps that were the only way to get to the taverna, he began to sweat. “Good God, Severus, how _do_ you manage?” he whinged.

“I manage very well, actually,” Severus replied, still breathing evenly. “The exercise keeps me in good shape and I am my own man. Really, how many can say that where you are?”

“This is lovely,” Albus chirped, floating alongside them.

Lucius rolled his eyes. “Freedom is all well and good for some, but most of us need more than that. Even you would have to agree that we all need money.” He paused. “Well, perhaps _you_ don’t, Albus.”

Albus waved his hand. “I still understand, my boy,”

Severus pursed his lips. “More money would be useful,” he admitted.

“Naturally it would! I really miss having it,” Lucius said, and, to Severus’ shock, Lucius spread his arms and, clearing his throat, warbled, “ _I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay, isn’t it sad? And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me. That's too bad. In my dreams I have a plan, if I got me a wealthy man, I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball! Money, money, money! Must be funny in the rich man's world. Money, money, money! Always sunny in the rich man's world. Aha-ahaaa, all the things I could do if I had a little money, it's a rich man's world._ ”

When Lucius came to a stop, both Severus and Albus were staring, gobsmacked, at him. A panicked look crossed his face as if he’d just been caught passing gas in public, and he covered his mouth with his hand. “Dear me,” he said faintly. “I...I don’t know what came over me. Apologies.”

Albus, somehow managing to twinkle, said, “Oh, never mind, that’s a catchy ditty, Lucius. I can see why it would stick with you,” and with that he began to hum the tune Lucius had been singing.

Severus closed his eyes and pinched his nose. What on earth had made him invite these men to his daughter’s wedding? It was going to be a long weekend.

~*~

“Eileen?”

Eileen looked up, smiling as she saw her papa approaching. “Hullo, Papa.” She stood to greet him, casting curious glances at his companions. One was a man and one... She blinked. One appeared to be a ghost, actually. The ghost was hovering, but when he saw her looking, he smiled and stopped.

“I want you to meet some old friends that I invited to your wedding,” Papa said.

Smiling broadly, Eileen extended her hand towards the icy blond first, not surprised when he took it and bent low over it in a courtly bow before pressing a lingering kiss to the back. She giggled. “You must be Lucius,” she said. “Papa has told me a lot about you.”

Lucius, still clasping her hand, smirked. “Dear me, I do hope he didn’t give away _all_ of my secrets,” he said softly, brushing his thumb over her knuckles.

Charmed despite herself, Eileen winked at him. “Oh, I suspect you have a lot of secrets left to teach.”

Eyebrow raised, Lucius leaned closer. “Ah, you really _are_ Severus’ daughter, aren’t you? I am at your disposal, my dear.”

“Lucius--” Severus looked thunderous.

Rolling his eyes, Lucius released Eileen’s hand. “Perhaps later,” he murmured.

The ghost, Albus, proved just as charming in his own way. She’d met ghosts before, of course, but they usually left her feeling chilled. After exchanging a few words with Albus, however, Eileen began to forget he was a ghost, only recalling when he did something ghostly, like float, or pass through a wall.

With his friends there, Severus seemed more relaxed than she’d seen him in ages. Eileen smiled to herself, marvelling at how much younger he appeared. He smiled more often than she was used to seeing him do when others were present. Pleased, she helped him serve lunch, then sat next to him as they reminisced about the exclusive school they’d all attended, Hogwarts. Lucius kept bringing up a group he and Severus had been in -- the Death Eaters or some such thing, and since it sounded like a heavy metal band, Eileen teased them mercilessly about it.

Mid-afternoon, Eileen reluctantly excused herself and no one seemed suspicious when she mumbled something about having ‘wedding things to do’. Muttering to herself, she ran down to the dock, skirt flying as she went. She made it just in time.

Three men were just getting off a private boat, apparently having followed the ferry over to the island. They were all chatting amiably and they seemed to know each other. As there were no other men present, and this was the day her possible fathers were supposed to arrive, Eileen assumed these were the ones she was looking for. She approached nervously.

“Hello?” she said tentatively when she got closer. “Are any of you Harry? Or Remus? Or Kingsley?”

The shortest one, a handsome man with tousled dark hair and kind green eyes, stepped forward. “I’m Harry, Harry Potter,” he said, offering his hand.

Eileen stifled the urge to fling herself at him; instead she just clasped his hand tightly. “Thank you for coming,” she whispered. “I’m Eileen.”

“ _You’re_ Eileen?” the sandy-haired one said. “Hello! You’re younger than I thought you’d be. I’m Remus, and I came because of your letter.”

Releasing Harry’s hand, Eileen shook Remus’ hand, then that of the tallest man; a handsome, bald black man who turned out, unsurprisingly, to be Kingsley. “I... Wow, I didn’t expect you all to travel together,” she said, a bit overwhelmed.

“Oh, we’ve all known each other for years,” Harry explained. “So when each of us got a letter from you, we decided we should make a holiday of it.”

“Yes, it’s been years since I was last here,” Remus said, looking up at the taverna, a speculative look on his face.

“So, you wrote that you’re getting married, young lady?” Kingsley said, staring at her.

She nodded. “Tomorrow,” she admitted. “My fiancé and I have decided to stay here with Papa and help run the taverna.”

“And just who is your ‘Papa’?” Remus asked.

“Severus Snape.”

All three men reacted; Harry with a blush, Remus with a smile and Kingsley with a nod. “It’ll be good to see Severus again,” Kingsley finally said. “We’re all...old friends. Fought in the war together.”

“Like Lucius?” Eileen asked.

They all reacted to that name, too, surprisingly, but the reaction was not as positive.

“Malfoy’s here?” Harry frowned.

She nodded. “You know him? He seems lovely.”

Harry didn’t say a word, but Eileen could tell he was biting his tongue. She changed the subject. “Um, how about I show you all up to the taverna?” she said. “You should, um, stay there so you can see the island.”

They agreed, so she levitated their luggage for them, and as they all walked up the steep stone steps, luggage floating behind them, Eileen broached the next topic. “So I was hoping this could be a bit of a surprise for Papa,” she began.

“Wait, Severus doesn’t know we’re here?” Remus, who had been preceding her, stopped on the path so suddenly that she almost ran into him. The trunks almost smacked Kingsley in the head.

Eileen shook her head. “Well, no, but he’ll be fine. I bet he’ll love to see you all!”

“Love?” Harry shook his head. “You should know that we didn’t exactly part on the best terms,” he said, voice quiet. “I wonder if we shouldn’t check with him to be sure he’s okay with us all being here?”

“Oh, no!” Eileen cried. “Please? I really think he’d be better if he doesn’t see you immediately.”

“Eileen, he has no idea we’re here, does he?” Kingsley asked.

She blushed. “Not as such, no. But I _know_ he’ll be happy when I tell him. I just need the three of you to stay out of sight until I can do that, all right? And if he does see you, don’t tell him I invited you, all right?”

“I don’t know--” Harry looked nervous, so, taking a deep breath, Eileen began to sing softly, pleading her case.

“ _I’m nothing special, in fact I’m a bit of a bore, if I tell a joke, you’ve probably heard it before. But I have a talent, a wonderful thing, ’cause everyone listens when I start to sing. I’m so grateful and proud. All I want is to sing it out loud._ ”

All three men were staring at her as if in shock and Eileen, pleased she had their attention, continued, “ _So I say thank you for the music, the songs I’m singing. Thanks for all the joy they’re bringing. Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty, what would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me._ ”

“Eileen?”

Swaying now, she continued. " _Papa says I was a dancer before I could walk, he says I began to sing long before I could talk. And I’ve often wondered, how did it all start? Who found out that nothing can capture a heart, like a melody can? Well, whoever it was, I’m a fan_!”

Remus tried to interrupt. “You know, I really think--”

“ _So I say...Thank you for the music, the songs I’m singing_ ,” Eileen warbled, getting into it now. “ _Thanks for all the joy they’re bringing! Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty, what would life be--_?”

“Eileen!” Harry shouted.

Eileen blinked. “Yes?” she said in a normal voice.

“We agree to stay out of Severus’ way,” Harry said. “Anything. Just...please, no more singing.”

“Oh, okay. Great!” Holding up a hand, Eileen made sure the coast was clear before she led them the rest of the way to a storage shed. Opening the door she quickly ushered them inside. “You can stay here until I talk to Papa,” she said brightly. “Maybe you can sleep here.”

The men looked sceptical. “It’s...um...” Harry seemed a bit lost for words.

“I have some more of that song I could sing,” Eileen offered.

“This will be fine,” Kingsley said quickly. “We’ve all slept in worse places.”

“True,” Remus muttered. “We’ll all stay hidden here until you tell Severus.”

“That would be brilliant,” Eileen said. “I’ll bring back some bedding, all right?” Not waiting for their replies, she backed out of the shed, and as she took off for the taverna, she ran smack into Severus. “Papa!”

“Where have you been?” Severus asked. “Sky has been looking for you.”

“He has? Oh, I’ll find him, then.” Shooting him a weak smile, Eileen hugged Severus before hurrying away. Glancing back towards the shed, she saw Severus going inside and said a quick prayer that he wouldn’t see her secret guests quite yet. _God, I hope they hide._

~*~

Severus frowned. Eileen had seemed nervous. He was clearly going to have to have a discussion with her. This wedding was proceeding a bit too fast for his liking, but she’d seemed so sure that he hadn’t the heart to stand in her way. And Sky was actually a young man who he’d deemed worthy of her, surprisingly enough.

Pushing into the shed, Severus froze, then his instincts kicked in. Before he could fully point his wand, however, three cries of “ _Expelliarmus!_ ” hit him, and he staggered backwards, his wand flying out of his hand.

“Severus!”

Blinking up into green eyes he’d thought he would never see again, Severus was so shocked that he allowed Harry to help him up before shaking off his arm. “What the fuck are you people doing here?” he snarled.

“We, um...” At Severus’ glare, Remus smiled weakly. “We’re on holiday?”

Trying to ignore Harry’s distracting presence next to him, Severus sneered. “On holiday. All three of you. Together. I see.”

Kingsley nodded. “Why not? You have a beautiful island here, Severus. We just thought we’d explore a bit.”

Seething, Severus snapped, “I cannot stop you from exploring, naturally. I do not own the island, after all, but I do own this taverna. I would advise you to tread carefully while you’re here.”

“Is that a threat?” Kingsley asked.

Moving slowly and making a show of putting away his wand, Severus smiled unpleasantly. “Absolutely not. I can, however, insist that you not stay at my taverna. That I do own, and we’re preparing for a wedding.”

“Severus?”

Harry’s voice sent shivers down Severus’ spine. “Not a word from you,” he managed, turning on his heel. “Get out.”

“It’s good to see you again,” Harry bloody Potter said. “You look great.”

Severus growled, and after a pointed look at Harry, he forced himself to turn and walk -- not run! -- away. A moment later he heard Harry say, “Well, that went well, I suppose--”

Hands clenched into fists, Severus forgot his dignity, and ran.

~*~

Lucius held up linen robes. “These for the wedding, I think.”

Albus floated out of the wardrobe. “Looks fine, I suppose. A bit dull.”

Eyeing Albus’ purple robes, Lucius raised an eyebrow. “You’ll forgive me if I don’t take _your_ sartorial advice?”

“Of course,” Albus said, smiling. “Not everyone has as brave a sense of fashion as I have.”

“That’s one word for it,” Lucius muttered, continuing to unpack.

When the door was flung open, startled, Lucius drew his wand, relaxing a bit when he saw it was only Severus. Noting the furious expression on his face, he drawled, “What is it? Are we under attack?” At Severus’ glare, he blanched. “Oh God, please tell me it’s not really another Dark Lord. How _do_ these things happen to you?”

Albus perked up. “Another Dark Lord?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “It is not another Dark wizard. Not unless your boy wonder has gone Dark.”

“My boy wonder--?” Albus blinked. “I’m afraid I’m not sure who you mean.”

“Potter,” Severus spat the name, “is here. I went into my storage shed in search of wine for later and I found bloody _Potter_!”

“Harry? Really?” Albus was twinkling again. “Excellent.”

“It is not excellent!” Severus snapped, throwing himself into a chair and folding his arms across his chest. “And it wasn’t just Potter. Shacklebolt and Lupin were there, too. In my shed! This is a nightmare.”

“Oh piffle,” Albus said. “This is wonderful! Now you can all resolve your differences.”

Severus shot him a poisonous look.

“You and Potter still have differences?” Lucius asked, Levitating one of his trunks off the bed so that he could sit down. “I thought you’d sorted your differences with him years ago. In fact, when he saved you from Nagini’s bite, I distinctly recall you saying he wasn’t half bad.”

“I changed my mind.” Severus crossed one leg over the other and looked away from Lucius, mouth set.

Lucius and Albus shared a look. “Right,” Lucius said when it became clear that Albus wasn’t going to say anything. “What happened with Potter?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh for-- Honestly, Severus, anyone can tell that _something_ happened between you and Potter!” Lucius snapped.

“I do not wish to talk about it!!”

Floating into Severus’ line of sight, Albus opened his mouth and sang, “ _Severito tell me what’s wrong. You’re enchained by your own sorrow. In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow. How I hate to see you like this, there is no way you can deny it. I can see that you’re oh so sad, so quiet._ ”

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “What did you just call me?”

Lucius entered the fray, taking up the tune. “ _Severito tell me the truth, I’m a shoulder you can cry on. Your best friend, I’m the one you must rely on. You were always sure of yourself, now I see you’ve broken a feather, I hope we can patch it up together._ ”

Jumping to his feet, Severus started for the door, but Lucius grabbed his arm, continuing to sing, swaying as he did so. “ _Severito, you and I know how the heartaches come and they go and the scars they’re leaving. You’ll be dancing once again and the pain will end, you will have no time for grieving. Severito, you and I cry, but the sun is still in the sky and shining above you! Let me hear you sing once more like you did before, sing a new song, Severito! Try once more like you did before, sing a new song, Severito_!”

“Why are you doing this?” Severus growled. “This is insane! I can’t believe you’re singing--”

“ _So the walls came tumbling down, and your love’s a blown out candle, all is gone and it seems too hard to handle. Severito, tell me the truth, there is no way you can deny it, I see that you’re oh so sad, so quiet..._ ”

“Stop that infernal singing!” Severus growled.

“What did Harry do to you, Severus?” Albus asked in a normal voice.

“All right, fine! That bloody boy fooled me into thinking he was interested in me and then, after having his way with me, left me!”

Lucius blinked. “He ‘had his way with you’?” he repeated. “What are you, a damsel in distress?” he laughed.

Severus glared at him for a moment then a smile curved his lips. “All right, in all honestly, we had our way with _each other_ , and it was quite good, if I say so myself.”

Lucius grinned appreciatively. “That’s more like it. I would tap that arse--”

“Apparently, _Harry_ thought _Severus_ had an arse worth tapping, too.” Albus smiled as Severus and Lucius turned to look at him. “What? Aren’t you trying to tell us that Harry is Eileen’s father?”

“Oh ho!” Lucius whistled. “Is he really?”

Severus sighed. “He could be. Or, I suppose Lupin could be.”

“Lupin?” Lucius sent Severus a look tinged with respect. “Not bad.”

“Or Shacklebolt.”

Albus smirked. “Not bad at all.”

“Wait, so let me get this straight,” Lucius managed, laughter threatening. “Well, perhaps _straight_ is not the best word here -- there are three possible men who could have fathered Eileen, and they are all on this island now? God, Severus, you _do_ lead a busy life. Although I have to say that you have excellent taste.”

“Shut up.” But Severus was smiling. “What the hell am I going to do now?” He sat up suddenly. “What if Eileen finds out?”

“I think she knows that _someone_ impregnated you,” Lucius said. “Has she asked about who it could be?”

“Not recently.” Severus scowled. “She used to ask a lot as a child, but as she grew up, she seems to have lost the desire to know.”

“Did they say why they’re here?” Lucius asked.

“They gave me some lame story about being on holiday.” Severus snorted. “They were clearly lying. I may not be a spy anymore, but I can tell when someone is lying to me.”

“So what are you going to do?” Albus asked softly.

“I told them all to leave.” Severus shook his head. “I cannot deal with this when Eileen is about to get married. I am not the multi-tasker I once was.”

“Of course you are,” Lucius said. “Snap out of it, Severus! Remember the height of your power, when you were the Dark Lord’s right-hand man!” Albus cleared his throat and Lucius flushed as he mumbled something apologetic.

“Sadly, I am not that man anymore,” Severus said.

“What?” Lucius pointed at him. “What is wrong with you? Is there some sort of confidence dampening spell over this place?” Taking a deep breath, he sang, “ _You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life. Ooooh, see robes swirl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen_!”

Severus’ eyes flashed. “Are you calling me a queen?”

Albus grinned. “Hmm, good point. Let’s see what I can do...” After a moment, Albus said, “We’ll try this instead.”

“Try _what_ instead?”

Albus began to croon. “See that man, watch him mince! He is the Half-Blood Prince!”

“Oh dear God,” Severus groaned.

Lucius, getting into the swing, sang, “Dark Lord’s back and the revel’s on, night is young as the peacocks...spawn, have to do the right magic, getting in the swing, Bellatrix does her thing. Dark Mark is in the sky, night is young and the Muggles...die. With a bit of Cruciatus, everything is fine--” Albus cleared his throat and Lucius winced. “Er...you’re in the mood for dance. And when you get the chance...”

Both Albus and Lucius were now pointing at Severus, whose mouth was open.

“You are the Half-Blood Prince! Tall and sleek, so hard to convince. Half-Blood Prince, spent the years in complete suspense, oh yeah! You can brew, you can spy, living in fear for your life. Oooh, see that man, watch him mince, he is the Half-Blood Prince!”

Eyes narrowed, Severus pointed his wand at them and said, “ _Finite Incantatem!_ ”

Lucius rolled his eyes and kept singing. “Potions master, you turn cauldrons on, leave them burning and then you’re...gone, looking out for another, anyone will do, you’re in the mood to advance. And when you get the chance...”

Severus rolled his eyes.

“You are the Half-Blood Prince, spent the years in complete suspense! Half-Blood Prince, so intense, wants to teach Defence, oh yeah! You can brew, you can spy, living in fear for your life. See that man, watch him mince, he is the Half-Blood Prince!

By now, Albus was flitting all about the room, in and out of the wardrobe, even under the bed, and Lucius was prancing about the room. Severus’ foot was tapping, his hips swaying as the insidiously catchy tune infiltrated his consciousness.

Albus chuckled as Lucius collapsed onto the bed, laughing, and even Severus allowed himself a smile. “And you contend that you’re _not_ a queen?” Albus gasped between guffaws.

He hadn’t thought ghosts could get hexed. Apparently intent _was_ everything.

~*~

Sky found Eileen gazing out at the beach. “Not having second thoughts, are you?” he purred, settling onto the rock where she was sitting and sliding his arms around her.

Eileen tilted her head back to look at him. “Not on your life.”

Eyes narrowed, Sky studied her face for a moment. “Then what’s wrong?” he asked, fingers tracing her jaw.

To his consternation, her eyes filled with tears, and she pushed out of his arms. “I did something terrible.”

“What did you do?” he asked softly.

Dashing away her tears, Eileen said, “You know how I’ve always wondered who my father is? I always wondered if I would know my father if I saw him, you know? Well, I haven’t wanted to push Papa by asking about it again because I didn’t want to hurt his feelings.”

“Understandable,” Sky replied, moving closer. “But Severus is a strong man. Hasn’t he always been a great father? I bet you could ask him and he would tell you now that you’re older.”

“I don’t think he knows.” Eileen licked her lips, the movement distracting Sky. “I... I read Papa’s diary, Sky! It turns out that it could have been any one of three men.”

Sky raised an eyebrow. “Wow! Go Severus,” he chuckled.

She shot a startled look at him before beginning to laugh. “Who would have thought, right?”

Pleased to see her smiling again, Sky stalked closer. “You don’t need any other men in your life anyway,” he said murmured. “I’m all the man you’ll ever need.”

Eileen giggled. “How did I know you were going to get around to that?” she teased.

He nuzzled her throat. “I always get back to that,” he whispered, smiling as her breath caught. “Don’t worry about having read your papa’s diary, darling. That’s not so terrible. I bet he would understand your need to know more about where you came from.” As his hands cupped her breasts, she shivered and he grinned.

“You always make me feel so good,” she gasped, wrapping her arms around him. Rocking against him, she crooned, “ _I wasn’t jealous before we met, now every woman I see is a potential threat. And I’m possessive, it isn’t nice? You’ve heard me saying that drinking was my only vice, but now it isn’t true. Now everything is new, and all I’ve learned has overturned, I beg of you... Don’t go wasting your emotion! Lay all your love on me_!”

Sky nibbled her earlobe, hoping to distract her. God, he loved her, but she really couldn’t sing. He could, however. Smiling, he sang, “ _It was like shooting a sitting duck, a little small talk, a smile, and baby I was stuck! I still don’t know what you’ve done with me. A grown-up man should never fall so easily. I feel a kind of fear when I don’t have you near. Unsatisfied, I skip my pride. I beg you dear... Don’t go wasting your emotion! Lay all your love on me! Don’t go sharing your devotion! Lay all your love on me._ ”

As she always did when he sang to her, Eileen melted against him, and Sky was just considering dragging her behind a secluded rock when he heard people calling. He pulled away. “Shit, I think your girls are looking for you.”

Eileen, looking deliciously rumpled, blinked up at him. “Oh, yeah, it’s probably time for our parties, isn’t it?”

“There’s only one person I want to have a party with,” he growled.

“Yoo hoo!” Lisa’s cheerful voice drifted over them, and Sky cursed, stepping back.

“There you are!” Grinning at Sky, she chirped, “There will be time for that later. Come on, Eileen! It’s time to celebrate your last night of freedom.”

Frustrated, Sky watched as Eileen was carried away by her giggling friends. Kicking the dirt, he went in search of his own friends. He was sure he could talk someone into a drink.

~*~

Deciding to relax, enjoy her hen party, and forget her troubles, Eileen was pleasantly buzzed on elf wine when party time arrived. All the witches on the island had been invited; she’d grown up with all of them, after all, so there was quite the gathering on the dock when she stumbled out.

Lisa and Ali, as drunk, if not drunker than she was, carried her, and the automatic Levitation Charm that had been set up did the rest, lifting them onto the party area floating out in the bay.

Her papa had borrowed house-elves to help serve, and they bustled about, making sure the wine and ale flowed freely.

“The guest of honour is here!” someone cried when they saw her, and she was promptly escorted to the front row to sit before a makeshift stage decorated with fairy lights.

“What’s going on?” she asked as everyone gathered around the stage.

“No idea,” Lisa said. “Your papa said to have you here, so we made sure to have you here.” She shrugged. “No idea why.”

Just then, lights flooded the impromptu stage and the curtain shimmered out of existence to reveal Severus, clad in black, iridescent robes with what looked like a million buttons down the front. Next to him was Lucius, also in sparkly black robes, carrying a snake’s head cane. The two struck a pose, and waited for a long moment. When nothing happened, Severus glared at Albus until the ghost pointed at a portrait of musicians, who started playing.

A surprisingly loud and compelling beat began, and as Eileen and her friends clapped in time, Severus and Lucius started to tap their feet and shake their hips emphatically.

Severus smiled faintly and, staring at Eileen, sang, “ _Super trouper beams are gonna blind me, but I won’t feel blue. Like I always do, ’cause somewhere in the crowd there’s you._ ”

Recognizing the song as one she’d often heard on the wireless as a child, Eileen sighed. She loved it when her papa sang to her; he rarely did it anymore, but her favourite memories were of those times when he would sing her to sleep, his melodic voice soothing all her fears. Leaning forward, Eileen put her chin in her hands and listened raptly.

With Lucius echoing some of the lines, Severus crooned, “ _I was sick and tired of everything, when I called you last night from Glasgow. All I do is eat and sleep and sing, wishing every show was the last show. So imagine I was glad to hear you’re coming, suddenly I feel all right and it’s gonna be so different when I’m on the stage tonight_!”

Twirling and somehow executing a fairly complicated set of dance steps that made the group of gathered women cheer, Severus switched places with Lucius before continuing the song, Lucius all the while warbling, “ _Suup-p-per troup-p-per_ ,” softly as back up.

Just then from behind them, merpeople rose from the bay and began singing along loudly enough to drown Lucius out.

Shooting a glare at the sea creatures, Lucius cast _Sonorus_ , and with a smirk and a toss of his head, continued singing.

Shaking his head at Lucius’ antics, Severus sang, “ _Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me shining like the sun, smiling, having fun, feeling like a number one. Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me but I won’t feel blue, like I always do ’cause somewhere in the crowd there’s you_!”

Drawing his wand, Severus pointed it into the sky, several brightly-coloured sparks shooting from the end of it to light up the night sky, and with that as a backdrop, he continued singing, holding out a hand to Eileen.

By then, everyone else was on their feet dancing and singling along as well, and as Severus pulled Eileen up onto the stage with him to dance, she glimpsed Harry, Remus and Kingsley standing on the shore, watching the festivities.

Eileen felt Severus stiffen as he followed the direction of her gaze. “I asked them to leave,” he grumbled, moving her aside. “Evidently, I shall have to be more clear.”

“No, Papa.” Eileen laid a hand on his arm. “Let me talk to them first, all right?”

“Eileen...”

Stretching unto her toes, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Please?” Before he could do anything, she spun and, jumping down off the stage, she made her way through the cavorting crowd.

Several women had seen the men and had cajoled them into dancing, all except Harry, who was standing to the side, watching. “Why aren’t you dancing?” Eileen asked as she walked up to him.

He shrugged. “I’m pants at it,” he confessed, blushing.

She laughed. “Something tells me you can dance just fine if motivated.” Snagging a drink from a passing elf, she said, “Do you think we could talk for a minute?”

“Of course.” She noticed that Harry sent a thoughtful glance towards her papa before following her behind a copse of trees, and she smiled.

“What can I do for you?” Harry asked.

Eileen bit her lip. It was one thing to dream about meeting her father, but now that she was confronted with three possible fathers she wasn’t sure what to do. Erecting a small Privacy Shield, she spoke. “I was hoping you’d come to my wedding tomorrow,” she finally said. “Will you?”

Harry ran a hand through his hair. The gesture looked so familiar that it made her smile. That was something she’d been trying to train herself not to do ever since her papa told her it wasn’t becoming... She gasped.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

She shook her head, mute as she contemplated the idea that this man really _could be_ her father.

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea for me to come to your wedding,” he said. “Severus was not pleased to see me. He’s made it clear he wants me to leave.”

“Oh, no, no! Please come. _I_ want you there. I’m personally inviting you.”

Pursing his lips, Harry stared at her. “Why am I here, Eileen?” he asked. “Why did you invite me?”

Eileen shook her head. Why _had_ she disrupted these men’s lives? For all she knew, they had lives they’d put on hold, all for her. “I...I’m sorry, just...please stay. Come to my wedding.” With that, she hastily dismantled the Privacy Shied, spun, and ran out of the trees, only to smack into Kingsley.

“Ah, there you are,” Kingsley said. “I’d hoped we could have a talk.”

“Oh, of course.” Eileen led him away from where she’d left Harry, finally ducking behind a column and turning to face him.

“We’ll probably be leaving tomorrow,” he began. “So I wanted to say goodbye. Severus has made it clear that we’re not welcome here...”

“Oh no!” Eileen was wringing her hands. The whole plan was falling apart! “Please don’t go. Papa is... He doesn’t know that I invited you all, but I really want you here.”

Kingsley crossed his arms. “Why?”

“I want...I need someone to give me away,” Eileen confessed.

“What about your father? Isn’t he here?”

“I think so,” she whispered, looking up at him. “I’m just not sure who exactly he is.”

Kingsley’s eyes widened. “You mean you think that one of us may be--?”

She nodded. “According to Papa’s diary, it’s possible. I just...” She exhaled. “Please stay. If you need to leave immediately after, I understand, but I really would like my father to be here.”

Kingsley nodded slowly. “I’ll make sure we’re all there.”

“Thank you.” Biting her lip, she emerged from behind the column. People were still dancing and she spotted Remus across the room. _I’ve talked to everyone else, I may as well see what he has to say._

“Hullo,” Remus greeted her as she approached. “Fun party.”

She smiled. “Thanks. Um, could we talk?”

“Yes, of course.”

Remus seemed amenable to coming to her wedding, fortunately. “I’d love to. And I think Kingsley and Harry will agree as well,” he said. Hesitating, he said, “I almost feel as if I have a stake in your wedding. I knew Severus when he was dreaming of building this place. I’m glad he finally managed to scrape up the money.”

She smiled. “Yes. Actually, it’s interesting how the taverna came to be. Papa inherited the money from a good friend that he lived with when I was a baby. I’m sort of named after her, actually. My name is Eileen after my grandmother _and_ Auntie Ellie, who made our life here possible.”

Remus blinked. “Ellie? Ellie Lupin?”

She nodded.

“She was my aunt,” Remus said slowly. “You’re twenty, you said?”

“Yes...” she said faintly.

“Hm, I always wondered why she would’ve left Severus all that money--” Remus froze, staring at her. “Eileen, is it possible that you’re--?”

Eileen was trembling. “I--”

“Oh God.” Remus moved closer to her. “Eileen, I think you’re--”

“I have to go,” she gasped. “I-- I’ll see you tomorrow, yes?” And not waiting for an answer, she hurried away, a bit overwhelmed. Mind whirling, Eileen took her time, strolling down to the dock where it was a bit quieter.

“Eileen?”

Her head snapped up. “Remus?”

He smiled. “I had to leave the party and get some air,” he said.

She nodded. “Me, too.” Staring out at the water, she gathered her courage and said, “I was wondering... Would you walk me down the aisle?”

Remus said nothing for a long moment. “I would be honoured,” he said gently. “But I think we should discuss it with Severus first. He’s never contacted me about you, so it’s clear he wanted this to be his secret. I suspect he’ll be very upset if you make this sort of decision without him.”

Eileen shook her head. There was no way she was telling her papa anything about this! _I can’t tell anyone that Papa may not know who fathered me!_ She improvised. “No, I don’t want to do that. He...he’s done so much for me, what with paying for this wedding and organizing everything, I don’t want him to worry about another detail.”

Remus sighed. “I still think we ought to--”

“Just listen.” Eileen cleared her throat and sang, “ _I’ve seen you twice, in a short time, less than a week since we started. It seems to me, for every time, I’m getting more open-hearted._ ”

Remus was looking alarmed, so Eileen sang faster. “ _I was an impossible case, no one ever could reach me. But I think I can see in your face there’s a lot you can teach me. So I wanna know... What’s the name of the game? Does it mean anything to you? What’s the name of the game? Can you feel it the way I do? Tell me please, ’cause I have to know, I’m a bashful child, beginning to grow._ ”

“My dear, you really shouldn’t sing--”

“ _And you make me talk, and you make me feel, and you make me show what I’m trying to conceal. If I trust in you, would you let me down? Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you? Could you feel the same way too? I wanna know the name of the game._ ”

“Eileen!” Remus snapped.

“Yes?”

“Stop!”

Eileen sighed. “Please don’t tell him. I am trusting you not to tell him.”

“Eileen...”

“Please?!”

“All right.” Remus was clearly unhappy about it, but something told her he would keep his word.

“Thank you.”

Shrieking from the party made them both turn and look over to the floating party platform. “Looks as if the boys have crashed the party,” Remus chuckled.

Eileen giggled. “Sky probably instigated it. I’d better go.”

By the time she made her way back, Eileen was feeling a lot better. Spotting Sky, she smiled and made her way towards him. Before she got there, however, Harry stepped in front of her. “There you are,” he said.

“Hey, Harry.” Eileen smiled up at him as he tried to sway in time with the music. He’d been right, he really _couldn’t_ dance. “Having fun?”

He shrugged. “I suppose.” Leaning close, he said, “I’ve figured out why you invited me, though.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” Harry hugged her. “I worked it out; sorry for being a bit slow. I was, um, _with_ Severus twenty years ago. _I’m_ your father, and I am going to walk you down the aisle tomorrow.”

Eileen, shocked, could only stare, speechless, at him. Before she could think of what to say, someone jostled them and people started weaving in between them and Harry was gone, spun away by Lisa.

“Oh shit,” she whispered.

“Eileen?”

“Mm? Oh, hi, Kingsley.” Eileen tried to muster a smile. “Having fun?”

“Actually, I have to apologize for being so slow on the uptake.”

Eileen blinked. “Um--” she said cleverly.

Kingsley patted her arm. “I’m ready to accept it now,” he whispered. Narrowing his eyes, he stared at her. “I’ve noticed that you’re a bit darker than I would expect given Severus’ colouring. Have you always tanned easily?”

When she nodded, he smiled. “Then you’re my daughter. Don’t worry, I promise to walk you down the aisle tomorrow.” With a brilliant smile, he walked away, leaving a gobsmacked Eileen behind.

Three fathers? Dear God, how had she even thought she could handle having three fathers? Head spinning, Eileen buried her face in her hands. _What the fuck am I going to do?_

~*~

Severus hesitated before knocking on Eileen’s door the next morning. The party had run late, and by the time everyone had retired for the night, he’d been exhausted. He’d looked around but had seen no signs of Harry, Kingsley or Remus, thankfully. That was not a conversation he wanted to have with his daughter.

“Come in.”

Eileen looked the way he felt, hung-over and pale. Severus was at her side in a moment, offering her some of his special Pepper-Up. Smiling gratefully, she accepted it and patted the bed next her. Severus got in, sighing as she curled up next to him the way she used to when she was a little girl.

“Are you all right?” he asked, his hand stroking her hair.

She nodded. “I think I drank too much,” she finally confessed.

He laughed. “I fear we all did, Princess.” Rubbing soothing circles into her back, he said, “Feeling better now?”

“Yes. Now all I need is sleep in a potion.”

Severus tilted her face up. “Are you having difficulty sleeping?”

She shrugged. “Just last night.”

“You know,” Severus said, voice gentle, “if you’re having second thoughts, we can still cancel the wedding. I’ll tell everyone. People will understand.”

“What?” Eileen sat straight up and pulled away from him. “No! Why would you think I’d want to cancel the wedding? I love Sky and I want to marry him.”

“All right,” Severus replied, taken aback. “It just seemed that you might be having second thoughts, especially if you’re not sleeping--”

“I am not calling off the wedding!” Eileen climbed off the bed and began to pace. “I am not going to raise children who have no idea who might have fathered them!” Freezing, she threw an anguished look at Severus before flailing and running out of the room.

Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“She’s something, isn’t she?” a familiar voice said.

Head snapping up, Severus stared into Harry’s face. His eyes narrowed. “Potter! How did you get in here? Why are you still here? I told you to leave!”

Harry sighed. “I couldn’t leave until we talked.”

“There’s absolutely nothing for us to talk about.” Severus pushed past Harry on his way outside. “Anything you had to say to me was said twenty years ago.”

“Severus--”

“What is it you want, Potter?” Severus spun to face him, face stony. “Whatever it is, just say it and leave.”

“I’ve talked to Eileen,” Harry began. “She’s a really lovely young woman--”

“You stay away from her,” Severus snarled. “You hurt her and I’ll--”

“Severus, I would never.” Harry looked fierce. “How could you think I would hurt her? Look, I understand it never worked out between us, but you should know that Eileen thinks--”

“There is nothing you can tell me about my own daughter,” Severus sneered. “I know her better that you can ever hope to.”

“Who’s her father, Severus?”

Severus drew in a shocked breath. “That is not your business.”

“Was it someone you met after I left?” Harry’s voice was rising, and Severus, after taking a look around and realising that people in the courtyard were listening, shook his head.

“I refuse to answer any more questions. Stay or go, I don’t care, just stay away from me and Eileen.”

“I assumed you were with someone else,” Harry whispered. “I thought someone would snap you up after me.”

Severus looked away, and, opening his mouth, sang, “ _They passed me by, all of those great romances, because of your robbing me of my rightful chances. My picture clear, everything seemed so easy, but then you dealt me the blow. One of us had to go. How you hurt me I want you to know._ ”

“Sev--”

Holding up a hand, Severus cut Harry off and continued. “ _One of us is crying, one of us is lying, in his lonely bed. Staring at the ceiling, wishing he was somewhere else instead. One of us is lonely, one of us is only waiting for a call. Sorry for himself, feeling stupid, feeling small, wishing you had never left at all, never left at all_.” Shaking his head, Severus started to move past Harry, freezing when Harry gripped his arm.

“Severus, what’s the rush?” Harry asked, voice soft.

“Some of us have work,” Severus muttered. “I’ve a taverna to run and a wedding to organize.”

Harry nodded. “About this wedding--”

“It’s absolutely none of your business,” Severus snapped.

“What's this Sky bloke like? Is he good enough for her?” Harry persisted refusing to release Severus’ arm.

“And that is none of your business, either.”

“You don’t have to be a bloody martyr, Severus. I have children. I know how difficult it can be. I can’t imagine raising one on my own, especially since money must have been an issue. This place looks like it’s expensive to run.”

Severus spun and glared at Harry. “Don't you bloody patronise me, Potter! I’m doing fine! I loved raising Eileen on my own. Every morning I wake up and thank Merlin I haven't got some middle-aged brat with a hero complex to bother me. I'm free, I'm single and it's the way I like it! Now unhand me.”

Wrenching his arm away from Harry, Severus stalked out into the courtyard and began barking at people setting up for the wedding. He could feel Harry’s eyes boring into his back but he ignored him, opting to start stringing flowers instead.

As he worked, however, waving his wand in a repetitive motion, his mind wandered, and he found himself humming a song he’d heard months before. The words he could remember seemed particularly apropos.

_Where are those happy days? They seem so hard to find. I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind. Whatever happened to our love? I wish I understood. It used to be so nice, it used to be so good._

Unconsciously, Severus sang the words of the refrain under his breath. “ _So when you’re near me, darling can’t you hear me -- S.O.S. The love you gave me, nothing else can save me -- S.O.S. When you’re gone, how can I even try to go on? When you’re gone, though I try, how can I carry on_?”

As if from a distance, he heard a softly sung reply. “ _You seem so far away though you are standing near. You made me feel alive, but something died, I fear. I really tried to make it out, I wish I understood. What happened to our love, it used to be so good._ ”

Severus’ eyes sought for and found Harry’s across the courtyard. As he watched, Harry sang, “ _So when you’re near me, darling can’t you hear me -- S.O.S. The love you gave me, nothing else can save me -- S.O.S. When you’re gone, how can I even try to go on? When you’re gone, though I try, how can I carry on_?”

Shaking his head, Severus turned away, resolved to forget about Harry, about the feelings he apparently still harboured, and about their one perfect night all those years ago. _It’s impossible to go back to the beginning,_ he thought as he twirled his wand and hung the last of the garlands. _Harry and I are through and have been for a long time._ He ignored the ache that thought elicited, determined to concentrate on his princess’ wedding.

~*~

Sky could tell Eileen was upset as soon as he saw her. She was flushed and all but running down the rocky mountain path. He waited until she was just below him before dropping out of the tree he’d been perched in.

“Sky!” she shrieked, smacking him. “Idiot! You scared me.”

He grinned and hugged her. “Sorry, darling, I couldn’t resist.”

“Next time try harder,” she growled, pulling away.

Blinking, he watched as she continued down the path. “Wait!” he called after her. “What’s wrong?”

Eileen spun to face him. “What’s wrong? I’ll tell you what’s wrong! I thought I’d know the man who fathered me the moment I saw him for the first time, you know? But it’s not true, I have no idea.”

Frowning, Sky stared at her. “You’ve seen your other father?”

She laughed; the sound had an edge of hysteria to it. “I found three possible other fathers, and now I’m left wondering which one it is.”

His eyes narrowed. “Wait, what do you mean you _found_ three possible fathers?”

“I mean, I contacted the three men Papa mentioned in his diary as the most likely candidates, and I invited them to the wedding.” Eileen hugged herself. “And now I can’t tell which one is my father. This should be easier.”

“Wait, you invited three strangers to our wedding?” Sky gaped at her. “Eileen--”

“I just wanted to know!” she cried. “All right? I just-- I had to know.”

“I cannot _believe_ you!” Sky was furious. “How could you keep this a secret from me?”

“I knew you wouldn’t agree.” She sighed. “And you’d probably try to talk me out of it.”

Sky shook his head. “You know what I think? I think you only wanted the big white wedding so you could have an excuse to invite your father, whoever that is. I never wanted all this! Remember when I suggested we just run off together? But no, you wanted to do the traditional thing, and I agreed because you wanted it. Now I’m wondering if you even want to get married for the right reasons or just because you have some weird chip on your shoulder.”

“What?” Eileen looked gobsmacked. “I want to marry you because I love you!”

“And I love you,” Sky said. “But right now, I feel as if I don’t know you.”

Spinning on his heel, he stormed off, pushing past a man who was coming down the path towards them. He had some serious thinking to do.

~*~

Harry stumbled, glancing askance at the young man who had nearly knocked him down. Ahead of him, Eileen was standing in the middle of the path. Harry felt a familiar surge of feelings as he looked at her. It was like looking at Lily, or Albus, or even James. She could well be his daughter. “Are you okay?” he asked as he approached.

“What?” Eileen focussed on him as if she hadn’t really seen him coming. “Oh, hi, Harry. I’m a bit, um...”

Frowning, Harry pointed with his thumb towards the retreating man. “Wasn’t that--?”

She nodded. “That was Sky. We’re supposed to get married today.” She shook her head. “Well, that was the plan, anyway. Now, who knows?” She dabbed her eyes.

Harry moved closer. “Did you have a fight?”

A bitter laugh burst from her. “Fight? Yes, I suppose so.” She sighed. “I don’t know if there’s even going to _be_ a wedding now.”

Sighing, Harry moved closer. “You know, when my ex-wife and I were about to get married, we fought constantly.” He smiled. “That should have been a clue, actually. Anyway, I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. What you have is real, Eileen. You love each other. You just have to decide if it’s enough.”

Eileen shook her head. “I do love Sky,” she whispered. “But how do you know things will work out unless you can see the future?”

Harry took her arm, and, guiding her to a flat rock, sat her down. “You never know,” he said, looking down at her upturned face. “Honestly? You take your chances. When Ginny and I broke up, I had to tell her--” Taking a deep breath, he sang, “ _No more carefree laughter, silence ever after. Walking through an empty house, tears in my eyes. Here is where the story ends, this is goodbye._

_“Knowing me, knowing you, there is nothing we can do. Knowing me, knowing you, we just have to face it, this time we’re through. Breaking up is never easy, I know, but I had to go. Knowing me, knowing you, it’s the best I can do._ ”

“I’m sorry,” Eileen whispered.

Harry shrugged. “We’re friends now, but for a while there was only emptiness, we’d nothing to say to each other.”

“I just can’t imagine being like that with Sky,” Eileen said. “We love each other!”

Harry smiled. “Then you should tell him that.”

Eyes wide, Eileen stared at him for a long moment before jumping to her feet. “You’re right. I think I will,” she said. Then, smirking in a way that forcibly reminded Harry that this was Severus’ daughter, she said, “And maybe _you_ should tell someone how you feel about him, too.” Starting up the path, she called back, “Thanks!”

Harry stared after her. _She’s a Snape, all right._

~*~

“Severus?”

Severus’ head snapped up, but he relaxed when he saw who it was. “Kingsley. How did you find me?”

Kingsley stepped into the room, looking around at the feminine accoutrements scattered haphazardly about. “The women in the courtyard told me you were in Eileen’s room.” He smiled. “This must be bittersweet. I imagine they grow up fast.”

“It seems only yesterday that she was ten and playing on the beach all day and now she’s about to get married.” Severus shook his head. “Yes, you could say it’s been a fast twenty years.”

“It looks as if things have been rough, money wise, though.” Kingsley smiled as Severus frowned at him. “What? I’m an Auror. I noticed the things that need repair.”

“We’ve managed,” Severus muttered.

“And very well,” Kingsley agreed. “But you don’t have to do it alone anymore. Would you allow me to contribute to Eileen’s wedding?”

“We don’t need your pity.”

Kingsley laughed. “I value my life too much to offer you pity, Severus. No, this is a small amount of what I owe you if Eileen is mine.”

Severus narrowed his eyes. “Who said--?”

Kingsley held up a hand. “No one said anything. I can do the math. That glorious summer we spent together was about twenty years ago, wasn’t it?”

“I do not--”

“ _The summer air was soft and warm_ ,” Kingsley sang, moving closer to Severus. “ _The feeling right, the Greek night did its best to please us. And strolling down the sand, we had a drink in each cove. And you, you talked of politics, philosophy and I smiled like Mona Lisa. We had our chance. It was a fine and true romance._ ”

Shaking his head, Severus replied by singing, “I can still recall our last summer. I still see it all. Walks along the sand, laughing hand in hand. Our last summer. Memories that were grand.”

“We made our way along the ocean,” Kingsley reminded him. “And we sat down in the grass by the Athena’s temple. I was so happy we had met. It was the age of no regret. Oh yes... Those crazy years, that was the time of the green-tinged spells, but underneath we had a fear of flying, of getting old, a fear of slowly dying. We took the chance, like we were dancing our last dance.”

“It was glorious,” Severus admitted. “It...helped me at a time when I needed to heal. The war was--”

Kingsley touched his arm. “Yes, it was,” he said. “So, will you allow me to help with the wedding?”

“While I appreciate it, we’ve managed all these years, and we’ll manage now.” Severus moved away, running his hand over the dresser. “She’s the first person who’s been totally mine, you understand? Unconditional love is not something I even understood until she arrived. How my father did what he did to me is--” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, thank you for the gracious offer, but I must say no.”

“Papa?”

Kingsley and Severus both turned to face the door, and a moment later, Eileen sailed through. “Oh, hello, Kingsley.” She looked between the two of them. “Is something wrong?”

After shooting a glance at Severus, Kingsley smiled. “Not at all, my dear. I know you have things to do, so I’ll be off. See you at the wedding.”

When he was gone, Eileen wrapped her arms around Severus. “Will you dress me?”

Severus froze. “I thought you wanted Ali and Lisa to do that,” he said, tone careful.

Eileen pulled back and grinned up at him. “I want _you_ to do it. Will you?”

“Of course.” Severus exhaled and ran a hand over her hair. “I would be honoured.”

Reaching up, Eileen pressed a kiss to his cheek before walking over to her wardrobe. Slipping behind the screen, she tossed her clothes over the top as she dressed. “I’m sorry about this morning, Papa. I know you love me and only want the best for me.”

Severus sat on the edge of her bed. “I can’t say I blame you for being angry earlier, Princess,” he said. “I tried to give you the best upbringing that I could, but there are things you don’t know about my past...”

“I know more than you may think I do,” Eileen said, peeking around the screen. “I, um, may have seen your diary.”

“My--” Severus narrowed his eyes. “What did you do, Eileen Lily?”

“Uh oh, the full name.” Eileen ducked behind the screen again. “Are you going to spank me?”

“I should think _that_ would be the job of your new husband,” Severus deadpanned.

“Papa!” Eileen emerged, swathed in her gown, an outraged expression on her face. “Did you just make an innuendo about spanking?”

Severus smirked at her. “I was young once.”

She giggled. “I know you were.” A wicked look crossed her face. “I read all about it. You and _three_ men!”

“Minx.” Severus, laughing openly now, patted the bed next to him. As she sat down, he Summoned a comb and began doing her hair. “Things were different then. Homosexual or bisexual wizards were...frowned upon, and it usually takes some effort for a man to be impregnated, which is why I wasn’t as careful as I probably ought to have been.”

“And so you got me,” she whispered. “Are you sorry?”

“Never.” Severus pressed a kiss to her hair. “You are the one thing I’ve done in my life that I don’t regret.” He sighed. “I don’t know how much you know about the war,” he murmured, fingers weaving flowers in her hair, “but I was an undercover agent, a spy for the Light who was in Voldemort’s camp.”

Eileen turned to look at him. “I guess I can see that,” she finally said. “I bet you were very good at spying.”

“I was...adequate. I lived, at any rate.” Severus smoothed back the hair from Eileen’s face. “It wasn’t something that could be publicized, however. The general public had no idea of the role I was playing until after Voldemort was vanquished.”

“He’s _that_ Harry Potter, isn’t he?” Eileen asked.

Severus nodded. “‘The Boy Who Lived’,” he whispered. “And he was my student.”

“And you fell for him?”

Severus smiled. “Not then. I hated him, actually. For a long time, I couldn’t stand the sight of him.”

“So what changed?”

Severus Summoned her veil. “He testified on my behalf in front of the Wizengamot. Before he made his statement, the entire wizarding world was against me; they wanted me sent to Azkaban, my wand broken. Afterwards I was awarded an Order of Merlin, that was the power of his testimony, but the public didn’t care.”

“Oh, Papa.” Eileen clasped his hand and Severus smiled at her.

“It’s all right,” he said, placing the veil on her head. “In the end it provided me the impetus to leave England. When I left, I discovered that there was a whole world outside of London where no one had ever heard of Severus Snape. It was--” he smiled, “--freeing.”

“And Harry?” Eileen asked. “Did he come, too?”

_“I’ve never been to Greece.”_

_Severus had glanced over at Harry. His face had been flushed, his hair even more tousled that usual. He’d looked...happy. Severus couldn’t remember seeing him life that before. “Nor have I. I may...stay a while.”_

_Harry had smiled. “Do you mind company?”_

Severus could feel himself flushing at the memory. “He has an overdeveloped sense of guilt,” he muttered.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, he followed.” Severus forced her back around so he could finish curling her hair. “I got to know the true Harry Potter that summer. I was escaping public censure and he was escaping adulation. Do you know women owled him their knickers?” He shook his head. “We eventually came to an understanding.”

“Those entries in your diary indicated it was more than that,” Eileen teased. “Sounds like it was quite the romance.”

“It was--” Severus paused. “I thought it was something special, but as it turns out, I thought it was more than it was.”

_After a glorious day, Harry had turned to him, eyes practically glowing in the moonlight. “I can’t believe it took me so long to see what was in front of my face all this time.”_

_“It’s probably the fact that we’re in Greece on the beach under the moonlight--”_

_“Severus.” Harry had leaned forward and cupped Severus’ face in his hands. “I want you. I’ve wanted you for a long time. Can we please just--”_

_Perhaps it had been the moonlight, or perhaps there had been a spell on him, but Severus had nodded, and as they’d made love there, the stars bearing witness, he’d actually let himself ponder a life with Harry Potter._

“Papa, I think he still lov--”

Severus blinked, back in the present. “Shh.” He stood up. “Let me see you.”

Eileen rose to face him and Severus smiled. “You look beautiful.”

Walking over to the mirror, Eileen stared at her reflection for several moments. “Papa, will you walk me down the aisle?” she asked, catching his eyes in the mirror.

“Of course.” Severus smiled. “I suppose that means you forgive me for not knowing who your other father is?”

When she spun around, there were tears in her eyes. “I think the reason I wanted someone else is because I was angry with you for not telling me who my father was. I thought you were just being stubborn, I had no idea that you just...didn't know.” She grinned. “Sounds like you were quite the wild one back in the day, though.”

_Harry had tasted like strawberries and wine, and when they had come together, the slide of Harry inside him had made Severus feel whole, complete. Afterwards, as they’d lain under the night sky, Harry draped over him, Severus had silently committed himself to Harry._

_Harry had disappeared the next morning._

“Enough,” Severus said, shaking his head to clear the futile memories. “Off with you. I’ll see you in a few minutes in the chapel.”

Eileen was practically bouncing as she walked past him. “Thank you, Papa,” she whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Princess. Now go, before Sky thinks you’ve jilted him.”

Once she had left, Severus spared one last look at his little girl’s room, and, with a sigh, exited to get ready.

~*~

Something had told Harry to wait in the courtyard before going to the chapel. When he saw Severus emerge from the taverna in deep blue dress robes, he blessed his instincts and, slipping off his Invisibility Cloak, stepped in front of him, blocking his path. “We need to talk.”

Severus glared at him. “Reverting to your childhood, Potter?” he sneered. “Still sneaking up on people?”

“When they’re cowardly and keep running away from me, yes.” Harry quashed the feeling of triumph when Severus flinched. “Don’t you think you owe it to me, to _us_ to clear the air?”

“There is no us,” Severus snapped.

“There could have been.” Harry stepped forward. “There still could be.”

“It’s too late,” Severus said. “Anything we could have had together died years ago. Will you please just leave?”

“Severus, we owe it to Eileen to--”

“ _I don’t wanna talk_ ,” Severus sang softly. “ _About the things we’ve gone through. Though it’s hurting me, now it’s history. I’ve played all my cards and that’s what you’ve done, too. Nothing more to say, no more ace to play. The winner takes it all! The loser standing small. Beside the victory, that’s his destiny_.”

Harry was gaping, and Severus smiled bitterly before continuing his song. “ _I was in your arms, thinking I belonged there, I figured it made sense, building me a fence. Building me a home, thinking I’d be strong there, but I was a fool playing by the rules._

_“The gods may throw a dice, their minds as cold as ice. And someone way down here loses someone dear. The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall. It’s simple and it’s plain, why should I complain_?”

“Severus--”

“ _But tell me does she kiss like I used to kiss you? Does it feel the same when she calls your name_?”

“Oh God, Severus--”

“ _Somewhere deep inside you must know I miss you, but what can I say? Rules must be obeyed. The judges will decide, the likes of me abide. Spectators of the show always staying low. The game is on again, a lover or a friend? A big thing or a small, the winner takes it all_.”

Severus looked Harry straight in the eyes, and it was all Harry could do not to weep at the despair he saw there, the loneliness that matched his own. Stepping forward, he clasped Severus’ arm. “Severus, please just listen to me--”

Shaking his head, Severus intoned, “ _I don’t wanna talk, if it makes you feel sad, and I understand, you’ve come to shake my hand. I apologize, if it makes you feel bad, seeing me so tense, no self-confidence. But you see...The winner takes it all! The winner takes it all_!” And, wrenching his arm out of Harry’s grasp, Severus strode away, his billowing robes reminiscent of his days as a professor.

“Fuck,” Harry muttered. “What am I going to do?”

As the bells of the chapel rang out, however, signalling the start of the wedding ceremony, Harry straightened his shoulders. _Stubborn git! If he won’t listen to what I have to say in private, then I’ll make him listen in public._

~*~

A broad smile crossed Eileen’s face when she spotted Severus. “I thought you’d changed your mind,” she joked as he drew close.

“Never, Princess.” Severus hoped he didn’t look as emotionally spent as he felt. Eileen was, unfortunately, very perceptive, and while he used to be effective at conveying the impression of an emotionless man, that never seemed to work with her. And of course it didn’t now.

“What’s wrong?” She stepped forward, running her thumb over Severus’ cheek. “What’s happened, Papa?”

“Nothing that concerns you, sweetheart,” Severus murmured. “Just my past coming back to haunt me. Now let’s get you married.”

Eileen’s gaze went past his shoulder, and Severus didn’t have to look to see who was there. “Eileen, please. Let’s do this,” he said, tucking her hand into his arm.

She stared at him for a moment. “All right,” she whispered. “But you’re going to have to deal with him at some point. He looked determined.”

“We’ll see. After all, I can be determined, too,” Severus muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Eileen chuckled.

The chapel was bedecked in flowers and it was packed to the gills with townspeople and guests. At the altar, the priestess waited, and out of the corner of his eye, Severus could see Albus flitting about the ceiling and Lucius in the front row, sitting next to Kingsley. Eileen’s bridesmaids were waiting, looking like flowers in their gaily-coloured gowns.

As they proceeded down the aisle, Severus could feel Harry’s eyes on him. Taking a deep breath, he ignored the sensation and patted Eileen’s hand. Once they were at the altar, he leaned down, kissed her cheek, and presented her hand to Sky before stepping to the side and sitting down next to Lucius.

The priestess smiled and raised her hands. “Welcome, friends. Today we are gathered to witness the joining ceremony of two people who are deeply in love, Sky and Eileen. They have opted for a ceremony that incorporates the traditions of several cultures. One thing they have kept, however, is the standard question. So, if there is anyone present who knows of any reason why these two should not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

Someone cleared their throat. Shocked, the entire room turned to stare at Harry, who was standing at the door of the chapel. The priestess raised an eyebrow. “Sir? You have an objection?”

Severus frowned. Surely the brazen brat wasn’t going to--?

Harry held up a hand. “I’m sorry, Eileen, but he won’t listen to me otherwise. I have no objections to the wedding, I just need to make a statement, and this seems to be the only way Severus will listen.” Stepping forward, Harry continued, “There’s a good chance that I’m Eileen’s father and as such, I just want it known that I support Eileen in this marriage.”

Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus listened to the buzz of people around the room before he squared his shoulders and stood up. “I don’t know what you hope to accomplish by doing this, Potter, but--”

“Um, actually,” Remus said, standing up from where he’d been sitting in the back. “May I add that there’s also a chance that _I_ am Eileen’s father, and I, too, wholeheartedly support this marriage?”

Severus groaned. The only way this could get worse was if--

“Well, if we’re all stepping forward,” a deep voice from behind him said, “then I want it known that I am also one of Eileen’s possible fathers.”

Harry cleared his throat. “I don’t think there’s a way to know who the actual person is who helped Severus bring Eileen into the world,” he said. “But I, for one, don’t care. I am perfectly happy to have a one-third share of Eileen’s parentage. She’s a wonderful girl and I’m proud to be associated with her.”

“Me, too!” both Kingsley and Remus said in rapid succession. All three men came close and stood behind Eileen as if lending their support.

Severus shot a glare at Harry before whispering to Eileen, “I am so sorry that this had to become public like this, Princess--”

“Oh, Papa, I love you and it’s fine.” Turning to face the audience, Eileen held up a hand. “I just want it known that I don’t care who my papa may have slept with. It could have been three men, it could have been a hundred men; either way, I don’t care!”

Severus, his face flaming, muttered, “Well it certainly wasn’t a _hundred_ men!”

Lucius, who by this point had come to stand behind Severus, clapped him on the shoulder. “Of course not. You would hardly have had time!”

Severus shook his head. “Can we just get on with this?”

“I have one more thing to say,” Harry declared.

“Why am I not surprised?” Severus snapped. Arms akimbo, he faced Harry. “Very well, spit it out so that my daughter can get married.”

“Actually--” Eileen murmured.

Severus blinked and turned to face Eileen. “Princess? Are you all right?”

Eileen was smiling, clasping Sky’s hand. “I’m great,” she said. “I just-- I realise now that I really don’t want to get married.”

“What?” Severus was getting a serious headache. “But--”

“I never really wanted to get married, Papa,” Eileen said. “And neither did Sky.”

Sky, looking sheepish, smiled weakly at Severus.

“Indeed?” Severus said, eyes narrowed. “Is that so? And what exactly _did_ Sky want to do?” His wand hand twitched.

Eileen giggled. “It’s not like that,” she said. “You know how I always wanted to explore the world, travel? Well, Sky wants to do that as well. And while we know we love each other, we also think it’s a little too soon to get married.”

The priestess, eyebrow raised, intervened. “Am I to understand that you do not wish for me to perform the wedding?”

Severus, staring into Eileen’s eyes, shook his head. “Apparently not.”

Harry cleared his throat again and Severus, at the end of his rope, spun to face him. “What _now_?”

“Why let the wedding arrangements go to waste?” Harry asked, staring into Severus’ eyes. He swallowed hard and said, “You know I love you, Severus. Marry me?”

Severus recoiled as if slapped. “You-- But you were the one who left me all those years ago!”

Everyone looked at Harry, who turned bright red. “I came back, Severus,” he whispered. “I went home because I thought I owed it to Ginny to tell her face to face that I couldn’t marry her, but then I came back.” He bit his lip. “When I got here, they told me that you were with someone else, and so I left and went home. I was so depressed that I married Ginny and we had kids.”

Stepping forward, Harry clasped Severus’ arm. “I love my children, but Ginny and I finally agreed that the marriage wasn’t going to work. We divorced last year. I’ve always been in love with you, Severus, but I thought you’d have been married by now.”

Gobsmacked, Severus shook his head. “No,” he whispered. “Never.”

“Marry me,” Harry repeated, the glow in his eyes reminding Severus of how he’d looked two decades before under the moonlight.

“I...I don’t know what to say,” Severus said.

Lucius nudged him. “Here’s a hint. Say ‘I do’!”

Severus felt as if his heart was going to pound its way out of his chest. “This can’t be happening--”

“Papa.” Eileen was smiling at him, clasping his hand. “You know you want to. Say ‘I do’!”

“I--” Severus choked as Lucius clapped him on the back.

Harry, smiling, dropped to one knee and sang, “ _Love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me. I love you, say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_!”

Severus pursed his lips. “I--” He shook his head.

Severus’ hand in his now, Harry continued to croon, “ _I can’t conceal it, don’t you see, can’t you feel it? Don’t you too? I do, I do, I do, I do, I do! Oh, I’ve been dreaming through my lonely past, now I just made it, I found you at last! So come on, now let’s try it, I love you, can’t deny it--_ ”

The entire room sang, “ _Say I do_!”

Severus closed his eyes and sung softly, “I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!”

With a whoop, Harry jumped to his feet and pulled Severus into an embrace. “ _So come on now, let’s try it. I love you, can’t deny it! ’Cos it’s true. I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_!” Pulling back and staring into Severus’ eyes, he sang, for Severus’ ears only, “ _I can’t conceal it. Don’t you see? Can’t you feel it? Don’t you, too_?”

Recognising the vulnerability in Harry’s question, Severus searched his ayes and finally nodded. “ _I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_!”

“So we _are_ going to have a wedding, then?” the priestess asked, tapping her foot as she looked back and forth between Harry and Severus.

“Yes,” they said in unison, both looking suddenly nervous.

Severus smirked at Harry. “That may be the first time we’ve agreed on anything,” he murmured.

“Hopefully it won’t be the last,” Harry chuckled.

“Sky and Eileen had picked a traditional poem for their ceremony and something tells me it’ll be appropriate for the two of you,” the priestess said, smiling faintly as both Harry and Severus blushed.

Raising her arms, she intoned, “Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no more loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is one life before you.

“Go now to your dwelling place, to enter into the days of your togetherness. And may your days be good and long upon the earth.”

As everyone in the room cheered, Harry turned towards Severus. “Aren’t you glad you said ‘I do’?”

Severus pursed his lips. “It depends on how things go later on tonight, I suppose,” he said. “Twenty years is a long time, and memory can be faulty--”

Harry’s answer was simply to pull him into a snog, and as Severus relaxed into it, he vaguely heard the priestess say, “It appears that telling you that you may now kiss your spouse is somewhat redundant.”

Ignoring her, Severus deepened the kiss, curled his tongue around Harry’s, and reacquainted himself with his lover. He would deal with reality later; right now was the time to realise his dream.

~*~

Ushering Severus inside, Harry closed the door, exhaling and pressing his forehead against it for a moment.

“Regretting this already?” Severus asked.

Turning around, Harry clasped Severus’ arm and dragged him close. “Not on your life,” he whispered against Severus’ jaw. “I just thought the toasts were going to last forever.”

“I suspect those last few Lucius proposed were simply to delay our egress,” Severus groaned as Harry nipped his ear. “The man has an odd sense of humour.”

“Mm, and speaking of odd senses of humour--” Harry raised his head and, fumbling inside his robes for a moment, pulled out his wand. To Severus’ surprise, he cast a warding spell.

“My wards weren’t good enough?”

Harry grinned as he steered Severus backwards until they reached the flower-bedecked bed. “Those are ghost proof,” he whispered. “I know Albus is your friend, but that remark he made at the reception about sticking around for a while made me nervous--”

Severus shook his head. “You may actually have learned a thing or two over the years,” he admitted. A slow smirk broke across his face. “Albus will be miffed, though.”

“Can’t say I really care,” Harry muttered, his fingers grappling with the buttons on the front of Severus’ dress robes. “Right now I just want to see you.”

“Impatient,” Severus said, even as he, too, struggled to get Harry’s clothes off. They fell onto the bed as they undressed.

“It had to be buttons,” Harry said, his hands trembling as he fumbled with them. “You couldn’t you have worn something with a zipper?”

“You have something against buttons?”

“Fuck, no.” Harry smiled as his efforts finally began to pay off and a patch of pale skin began to show. Dipping his head, he whispered, “Your buttons always drove me mad.”

“Mad?” Severus’ head had fallen back onto the coverlet and his breath was coming in fast pants.

“Mm,” Harry moaned, interspersing each successful undoing of a button with a lick or a nibble or a kiss. “I spent years wondering what was under these buttons.”

“You...saw me...twenty years ago,” Severus managed.

“It was dark, and far too fast.” Harry raised his head. “This time I plan to take my time.”

“I suggest we take our time tomorrow,” Severus rasped, raising his head. Grasping Harry by the nape of his neck, he pulled him close. “Right now I am in need of relief.”

Harry groaned and redoubled his efforts to undress Severus; unfortunately, their hands kept getting tangled. Finally, Severus batted Harry’s away. “This is ridiculous. Give me a moment.” Pulling his wand, he waved it first at himself and then at Harry. A moment later, their clothes were gone. “Now, you may proceed.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry chuckled. The smile faded a moment later, however, as Severus arched upwards and their cocks slid together. “Oh God.”

“Indeed,” Severus agreed breathily, eyes at half-mast as he watched Harry move above him. He tangled one hand in Harry’s hair, the other clasping his hip as they frotted.

Harry looked beautiful lit by candles and the moonlight that streamed through the window as they rocked together, skin sliding against skin.

Dipping his head, Harry nipped at Severus’ mouth until they were both gasping, desperate, and then he sealed his mouth over Severus’, devouring him, their tongues and teeth clashing until Severus began to get light-headed from lack of air. Finally, Harry pulled away, nibbling on Severus’ bottom lip before burying his face in Severus’ neck. “God--”

“I thought...you’d want...to be inside me again,” Severus whispered.

Harry drew back, stared at him with those incandescent eyes, and said, “I’d hoped you could be inside me tonight, actually.”

Severus lost all words after that. Watching Harry stretch himself was something he would never tire of, and by the time Harry helped him to slick his own prick and then straddled him to sink onto him, Severus thought he would die of pleasure. Harry was tight and hot and perfect, and as Harry rode him, his head flung back, the tendons of his neck standing out in bold relief, Severus couldn’t have said where he ended and Harry began.

It had to end of course, such pleasure was ephemeral at best, and as Severus bucked upwards and emptied himself into Harry’s welcoming body, Harry collapsed forward, coming in warm spurts between their joined bodies.

They decoupled, and as Harry cast a wandless Cleaning Spell, Severus sighed. Throwing off the flower petals, they crawled under the covers and Harry wrapped his arms around Severus. “Wish we’d brought one of those fruit platters with us,” he whispered.

Severus smirked. “I believe your need was anticipated,” he said, nodding towards the table behind Harry.

Harry turned his head. “Oh, perfect!” he exclaimed upon seeing the platter of plump strawberries, grapes and assorted cheeses. He sat up, reached for it, and settled it on his knee, and soon Severus found himself being finger fed. “I wonder who did this?” Harry said, chewing a grape.

Recalling the way Eileen had whispered to him to not worry about any of his wedding night arrangements, Severus smiled. “Eileen, no doubt. She’s a minx.”

Harry grinned. “Well that goes without saying. She is your daughter.”

“And now yours,” Severus reminded him.

“True.” Harry moved the tray out of the way and climbed into Severus lap. “So, do you think she’d mind if she had siblings?”

Severus’ eyes widened. “Harry, I’m a bit too old to go through childbirth again--”

Harry shook his head. “That’s not what I meant.” He blushed and Severus’ eyes narrowed. “I meant that maybe _I_ could do it.”

“You would do that?”

“Maybe. If you want.” Harry shrugged. “And even if you don’t want, she still has half-siblings. Three of them, actually. They are going to love you.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure if that’s a reasonable assumption.”

Harry leaned forward. “I love you, so they will, too. Plus--” he smirked, “--they have to be nice to you. You own this brilliant taverna in a gorgeous vacation spot. They’re not stupid. Heck, Ginny will probably make it a point to welcome you into the family.”

The visions of several generations of Weasleys descending on him left Severus speechless. “I--”

“And if nothing else,” Harry continued, tucking his head into Severus’ neck, “they can be free labour. I’ve noticed the taverna is in dire need of repair. We’ll have this place in top shape in no time.”

Severus sighed, pulling Harry closer. “I suppose I have to take the bad with the good,” he muttered.

“Hey!” Harry was smiling, Severus could tell. “I’m going to have to live with ghostly Albus floating about the place.”

As if in reply, they both heard a muffled voice say, “That ghost warding won’t last forever, boys!”

“Oh God, do you think he heard us?” Harry gasped.

Severus couldn’t help it. He laughed. It was going to be an interesting life, that was certain.

~*~

Fin

~*~


End file.
